


Hot Enough

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW March Bingo [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine is hot and attempts to cool off making Steve hot...</p><p>prompt: ice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Enough

Catherine has no idea what possessed her to go for a run on what was turning out to be the hottest day of the month with the highest humidity no less. And the tradewinds had stopped blowing. Arms braced on the counter she hung her head over the sink as she tried to catch her breath. Standing up she went to the freezer to fill as glass with ice forgoing the water she took a cube and ran it across her face then up and down her neck and chest, repeating her actions with several more ice cubes until she started to feel cooler.  
"Are you trying to torture me?" Steve said from where he leaned against he doorjamb watching her.

"Not particularly, I'm trying to cool down from my run," she answered grabbing one more ice cube and ran it straight down her neck and back and forth over her chest, letting it just graze the tops of her breasts. "If I were trying to torture you, I'd do this," she said with a slight smile as she ran what was left of the ice cube down into her cleavage.

"You are tying to kill me, woman," Steve said as he strode across the room and lifted her onto the counter then stripped off the tank top she wore over the sports bra she jogged in.

She wisely refrained from saying anything but handed him another Ice cube, this time letting him slowly move it across her chest and over her breasts. When her sports bra got in his way, he tugged it over her head, freeing her breasts.

Steve pulled another cube of ice from her glass sitting on the counter and ran it down her neck, across her breasts, circling each nipple until it hardened under his touch. Another ice cube was run down her stomach and around the waist of her shorts. Stepping back, he pulled her shorts from her as she tugged his shirt over his head before going for his belt and undoing his zipper.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around him too his body warm against hers. Reaching behind her, she grabbed an ice cube and ran it down along his spine dipping under his waist band and pushing his pants down as she went.

"Damn woman, that's cold," Steve grumbled as he grabbed an ice cube of his own and pulled back. He ran the ice down her chest circling her nipples quickly before moving downward between her legs, teasing her heat with the coldness of the ice. Before the ice melted he pushed it inside her and followed quickly by pushing his cock in too, both of them moaning with the hot and cold contrast.

She wrapped her legs around him and let him move them both until she arched back and moaned at her release pulling his own from him as she clenched around him.

Steve Took a couple deep breaths before leaning back and chuckling. "Not what I expected when I got home."

"Me either," she said with a laugh grabbing the last of the melting cubes and ran one down his chest to where their bodies joined. Shivering as the cold ran down their bodies.

"Shower or swim?" She asked as he pulled back and she slipped from the counter.

"Shower, then we don't have to get dressed," Cath answered then broke out laughing as Steve threw her over his shoulder and carried her through the house.


End file.
